xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Xavier
Charlie Xavier (b. April 23) is a mutant. He is the youngest son of Riley Xavier, and the grandson of John Xavier, Jubilee and Pixie, and the great-great-grandson of Charles Xavier. He is a member of the Generation X. He is a chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Kurama clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Ravenclaw wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Armadillomon. Charlie is a member of the Xavier family, the Lee family and the Wyngarde family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Charlie is an Alpha-level mutant. Telepathy: Charlie is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' The ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. He can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' The ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' The ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' The ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. 'Abilities' Genius Intelligence: Charlie possesses a genius-level intellect. Master Martial Artist: Charlie has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Riley holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Charlie is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multilingual: Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Charlie is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Charlie carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Armadillomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Charlie carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Reason around his neck. This allows his Armadillomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Charlie acquired a 10¾" (wood) wand with a (core) core in ?. 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Generation X Members Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:British Category:Mutants Category:Wizards Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Ravenclaws Category:Water Release users Category:Fish Mimicry Category:Xavier family Category:House of Beast Category:Lee family Category:Wyngarde family Category:Fairies Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Crest of Reason Bearers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Kurama clan